


The 'Plan'

by Animufreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU-highschool, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animufreak/pseuds/Animufreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi like each other's best friends. Eren has Armin, and Levi has Erwin. So the two decide to make a plan. If Eren and Levi can team up together, they can try and make one and other fall in love with their friends. But maybe things will turn haywire and the two would end up together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Plan'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Im so happy you guys are reading my first fan fiction on this website. And I hope you enjoy this SnK fan fiction and goodbye ^-^ <3 :3 :) :D  
> ~Amaya [Animufreak]

I was on my side when I woken up from another bad dream I had. It's been happened to me for the fourth time this week, and I was starting to get a little bit tired of it. I looked down at my body that it was soaking with sweat. I made a disgusted facial expression as I peeled the sweat stained sheet from myself.  
As soon as I got the sheets off of me, I just pushed it off of my bed. Like I wanted in soaked sheets?  
I turned over to look at my alarm clock to see it was barely turning 6:50 am. I might as well get up to get ready for another day of hell-I mean school.

I got out of bed and walked to the other side of my mattress and picked up my sheet. I might as well wake Mikasa up too while I'm at it. While walking over to our laundry room I looked out of the window to see the city already up. The sky was a nice shade of a light blue with a mix of lavender and a light orange. Tall buildings already had their lights on, while cars where already in drive. I turned to the laundry basket and tossed the sheets in the basket.

I knew I was already going to have to clean them when I come home, but right now I didn't really care. My mother would never do the laundry for me since she could barely even get out of her room. Mikasa wouldn't wash them either, since she would just toss it at me and tell me to clean it myself. And dad was never here anyways. 

It still reminds me on why mom is in her room most of the time. Dad had left all three of us with no explanation for why. Mom has been depressed ever since. Me and Mikasa at least try to help her by checking on her every half hour to see if she was still alive. But the most she would give us when  
either of us checked on her, was a smile and slight nod. 

I crept over to Mikasa's room and cracked the door open to see her sleeping. I opened the door all the way and walked over to the side of her bed.  
"Mikasa? Wake up." I said just enough for her to hear and wake up.

She groaned and turned over on her side to look at me. She fluttered her eyes open and pulled her sheets to her bed tighter to her, signalling she wanted to stay in bed. "Really? It's not even 7:00 yet." She muffled through her pillow.

"Heh, it's sort of funny since I'm normally the one who acts like this in the morning while your trying to do what I'm doing right now." I gave Mikasa a cheeky smile at my remark. She rolled her eyes at me jokingly."Fine, but get out please." She told me.

And I did as I was told, I needed to get ready also.

 

As soon as I was ready I looked at my phone to try and call Armin to come and pick me up. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just got done getting ready. Are you gonna swing by?"

"Yeah I'm coming, I'm almost there Eren." 

"Okay."

And with that Armin hung up on me . I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out of the apartment and into the hallway. I walked over the the elevator and pressed one of the white buttons. I waited and finally it opened.

But someone else was in there too.

He was tall and muscular, he had sleek blonde hair on top while at the base of his hair was shaved and was the color brown. Most of all he had thick eyebrows. It wasn't like he had a unibrow, but he just looked so...handsome?

I walked in the elevator and stood right by the guy in the elevator. I was going to press the parking lot button but I didn't."You can go first." I told the guy.  
"Oh no, it's fine." He said back in this thick manly voice he had. I smiled and took my hand out and pressed the parking lot button.

As the elevator was going down it fell silent between me and the stranger. Then the doors to the elevator has finally opened up and I walked outside. I walked around the lot until I found Armin by his car, wearing that same old smile on his face.

 

"Hey," Armin said to me. I exchanged smiles with Armin and he had me hop in the car.

Maybe this trip to school seemed different?

Maybe even beter than the last ones?


End file.
